playwarframefandomcom_ko-20200213-history
Credits
Credits are the standard currency in WARFRAME. They are used to purchase Blueprints, Equipment, and some Weapons from the market. They are used in the Foundry as a cost to create an item from a blueprint. Credits are also used in the fusion and transmutation of Mods. Every time a player completes a mission, they will normally be given a credit reward dependent upon the difficulty of the mission. Players also receive a team credit bonus equal to one tenth the base mission bonus multiplied by the number of teammates (excluding yourself) in the game. Alert missions often come with a high credit reward which is added to the mission's normal credit reward. Credits can also be obtained from killing enemies, breaking containers, and searching lockers. Survival missions can offer bonus Credit Caches in small amounts on completion of the mission. They can also be gained by selling Mods, Fusion Cores, Weapons, Warframes, Sentinels, Boss Sigils, Titan Extractors, and blueprints from a player's inventory. Keep in mind that while earned Mastery Ranks from Affinity on Warframes, Weapons, and Sentinels will be retained if sold, the following investments will be lost even if rebuilt: * Supercharging through an Orokin Reactor or Orokin Catalyst * Added or altered Polarities through Forma * An attached Exilus Adapter * Lenses to acquire Focus points Resources, Appearance items, Void Keys, Lenses, and Archwing Equipment cannot be sold. Credits can be gained with real world money directly via the two Credit Bundles: Frugal and High Roller. Increasing Credits Gained Farming tips These are based on opinions and may not be true. These should be viewed as advice unless proven undoubtedly true. Check comments for confirmation. *The Orokin Void is arguably the best way to quickly gain credits. It also has the added bonus of receiving one of the Void Rewards. This (along with the opportunity to find numerous Mods from Treasure Rooms) should make the Void your first choice for credit farming. *Credits can be gained in large amounts by playing Dark Sectors, especially if the Clan or Alliance controlling the solar rail offers a low or no credit tax rate. Infested spawn at higher numbers than other factions for the most part, which means Eximus enemies also will, so the drop rate for Oberon parts will be higher. These parts can be sold to add to the additional credits of completing the mission and through pickups. **Sechura on Pluto, and Seimeni and Gabii on Ceres will give 20,000 after the first 5 minutes/waves, Extracting everytime in the 5th minute/wave under few runs (3 or 4) will give high amounts of credits, Bear in mind the more people you have in your squad, the more credits you get (increasing by approximately per additional player). **Hieracon on Pluto is an even better place to farm credits. Since it's an excavation mission, extracting after the first excavator has finished will yield 20,000 in under 5 minutes. However, bear in mind that defending the extractor and keeping the power up may be hard for a lone player, so it's advised to bring someone along. * Battle pays from either the Grineer or Corpus as part of Invasions and infested outbreaks often yield high amounts of credits for a generally easier mission as the faction you are allied with will supply troops to assist you. *Comb through your inventory occasionally. You may find things you don't want and can sell items such as Warframe component blueprints; the credits can quickly add up. *Doing Trials will give huge amount of credits. However, it is the hardest method and might be slower than the other noted tips. Trivia *One credit is equal to 0.0015 U.S. cents. *The Credit seems to be of Corpus design. *According to Cephalon Cordylon, Credit rewards are distributed by the Lotus for the successful completion of a Mission. These Credits are obtained by various means, whether through the resale of information obtained during espionage or the acquisition of goods obtained through remnant Corpus or Grineer outposts. On rare occasion the Lotus is forced to keep such discoveries secret, but such valuable data often comes with its own benefits. Media Credit Stacks CreditsBoth.png|A single silver credit. CreditStackSmall.png|A small stack of bronze credits CreditStackMedium.png|A medium stack of mixed credits CreditStackLarge.png|A large stack of silver credits Guides Warframe 4500 credits in 1 minute 36 seconds! Hydra Pluto. Warframe - Credits Farming 240k h|Warframe - How to farm 240k in 1 hour. Warframe Tips Hints - LOTS OF MONEY 3 Mesa Tactic Update 16.5.5 fr:Crédits Category:Mechanics Category:Closed Beta Category:Login Rewards Category:Currencies